marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Strange Prelude - The Zealot
Doctor Strange Prelude - The Zealot is a digital comic set before the events of Doctor Strange. Plot Although life hasn't been easy for Kaecilius, he still has one beacon of light remaining. But while walking with his wife Adria at the Nyhavn Canal in Copenhagen, she suddenly gets unwell and collapses. At the hospital they are unable to cure her and Kaecilius is forced to let her go after months with little to no hope. He already lost a son, now he also lost his wife. Kaecilius feels like he has failed his family and is now barely able to stop himself for joining them. However not truly believing in the after life, months pass by while Kaecilius lives a neglected live of loneliness and depression. After getting drunk and being requested to leave, Kaecilius starts a bar fight but is quickly outnumbered and thrown out to the streets. Now being fully at his lowest, he meets Karl Mordo who tells him of a place where he might be helped to find his way. Some years later, Kaecilius now trains novices as a Master of the Mystic Arts. After the training he tries to meditate, however he is frustrated that after all this time and all his study, he is still not able to bring him and his family back together. He goes to see the Ancient One and blames her for not sharing the knowledge to change his past. The Ancient One explains that she promised to help him resolve his pain of the past but that some forces shouldn't be dabbled in, even by a Master of the Mystic Arts. Without the help of the Ancient One, Kaecilius searches for answers in the library of Kamar-Taj which point him to the Book of Cagliostro. During a training fight he asks Daniel Drumm, if he isn't bothered that the Ancient One isn't willing to share all of her knowledge. But Drumm doens't question the Ancient One's methods and is able to strike a blow at a distracted Kaecilius. Later in bed, Kaecilius wakes up in panic with dark dreams of his wife. The next morning Kaecilius starts reading a book from the Ancient One's private collection. There he finds a ritual that cannot be performed by him alone. Therefore he talks his students into joining him to expand their knowledge and they are eager to follow. During the night, Kaecilius and his students, head to the library of Kamar-Taj in secret. The group charges in and are ready to attack the Kamar-Taj Librarian. Appearances Characters *Kaecilius *Adria *Karl Mordo *Ancient One *Daniel Drumm *Lucian Aster *Kamar-Taj Librarian *Tall Zealot *Brunette Zealot *Blonde Zealot *Cagliostro (mentioned) *Dormammu (glyph) *Stefan Locations *Copenhagen, Denmark *Kathmandu, Nepal **Kamar-Taj Events *Theft of the Book of Cagliostro Items *Scythe Daggers *Quarterstaff *Book of Cagliostro *Sling Ring Organizations *Masters of the Mystic Arts *Zealots Trivia *The comic is featured in Doctor Strange Prelude (collection) and The Marvel Cinematic Universe: The Marvel Comics Omnibus. References External Links * Category:Comics Category:Doctor Strange (film) Merchandise